where the streets have no name
by WednesdaySnow
Summary: [Gruvia] they're still building and burning down love. Preoccupied with the depth of her eyes and his hand on her thigh, Gray decided he did not like the attention she was giving Lyon.


**A/N: **just...I don't know. Word vomit. something that ISN'T tragic for you guys to enjoy 3

**summary:** they're still building and burning down love. Preoccupied with the depth of her eyes and his hands on her lap, Gray decided he did not like the attention she was giving Lyon.

Takes place at some point during the Games.

**Word Count: **1,700

**warning:** M-rated. Also, like I said, word vomit

**disclaimer: DNOFT IWID [_donotownfairytail iwishidid]_**

* * *

x

_where the streets have no name_

xXXXxx

X

The music pounded through their veins, and the dark enveloped them in an intimacy that they would be too embarrassed to share in daylight.

The games had been suspended for a day as they gave the guilds time to recover, and of course everyone had turned to booze and music to waste their night.

The crew settled into a booth in the corner of the club, overlooking the dance floor. Juvia took the innermost seat with Gray close beside her, while everyone else situated themselves accordingly with their liquor of choice in hand.

"I saw the replay, princess. I could've whooped more ass than you," Natsu said.

"Don't think so flame brain, you would've gotten your ass kicked," Gray sneered.

Natsu slammed his beer on the table. "You wanna go?"

Smack. "Not here, Natsu," Lucy deadpanned.

"But Lucy, he started it!"

Another smack. "Oh stop it."

"Yeah, stop it, Natsu," Gray said and Lucy groaned.

Everyone erupted into another fit of laughter as the banter continued, both shouting over the deafening music. Bottles crashed, alcohol spilled and the sour smell of sweat and booze began to intoxicate the scene, but Juvia sat merrily with a smile as pleasant as a breeze in June. Because through the noise and the madness, Gray kept one hand still on the seat beside him, the hand that he let Juvia draw gentle patterns on as she engaged in conversation.

She absent mindedly nodded to Lucy and sipped at the mug Cana offered but it was all empty static and motion. All she could hear was the thumping of her own heart and the steady pulse of his veins under her fingers and she swore he could hear it too. The one-too-many-bodies occupying the club exuded a suffocating heat, but she only cared about the man next to her and the warmth of his skin on hers that chilled the flesh underneath. He didn't seem to mind it either.

Once the alcohol began to take toll, the members began to leave the booth for the dance floor.

"Lucy, let's go dance!" Natsu shouted.

"Eh? Eh!?" Lucy blinked, but Natsu had already grabbed her by the arm, dragging her along.

"Juviaaaaa!" Lucy sent pleading looks, but the said water mage could only giggle as her friend was abducted. She knew the blonde could more than take care of herself, and after all, she hadn't refused the pink-haired man either. Juvia laughed.

"Hm?" he said lazily.

""Nothing, Gray-sama," the bluenette said.

"And what are ya flustered for?" the dark-haird man cocked his head and slurred, clearly intoxicated.

"Juvia isn't flustered," Juvia replied, "she's just happy."

And as she glanced around the table, she realized that she and Gray were practically alone at the booth. The loss of the safety of the crowd left her hyper aware of their proximity, and she abruptly stopped playing with his hand. Before she retracted her hand, however, Gray grabbed it.

Juvia's breath hitched. They sat, holding each other gaze and Gray felt light in the head, reluctant to let go but unsure of what to do with her hand. He began cursing _stupid what did you do that for_ because he wasn't thinking, but he liked whatever she had been doing. As embarrassment prolonged their awkward pause, Juvia found the courage to boldly place his hand on her lap and inch closer to him.

The corner of the booth they sat at was practically hidden from wandering eyes—not that anyone bothered to in their own drunken trance—and Gray felt strangely safe, felt that they could start something without history or consequence.

Maybe he was talking nonsense, but reason had already slipped away to someplace between the last shot of vodka and _I don't give a fuck _and all he could think about was the way the neon light painted her pale skin and the depths of her pretty pretty eyes. And before he knew, she was leaning in, and he let her close the distance because fuck it she was so pretty and—

"Juvia! There you are!"

The two jumped and immediately separated. Gray growled because he would recognize that voice anywhere, and when his almost-brother Lyon slid into the booth across from him and Juvia, he wanted to pummel something into the wall. _Preferably Lyon's face._

"Go away," Gray scowled, chugging another shot of gin hoping that the older man would just disappear.

"Well, hello to you too, Gray."

_Nope still here_. "No wants you here."

"Juvia loves my company. Doesn't she?" Lyon said as he grasped her hand across the table and placed a kiss on it.

"Uh...Juvia doesn't mind," she said hastily, and Gray raised a brow.

_Seriously? She chose now to humor him?_

He scoffed as he gave her thigh a firm squeeze and Juvia squeaked, but she gave him a look that said _don't be mean._ Gray rolled his eyes and let them be.

The dark haired man rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he tuned out their mundane conversation. However he grew impatient as he stared intently at Juvia—how her cheeks flushed so often, how her lips curled up into a smile, and how her breasts pushed against the table in her tight halter, which he knew Lyon was enjoying a little too much.

And Gray decided, he did not like the attention she was giving Lyon.

He casually dragged his hands higher up her thigh and began caressing her sensitive skin. He smirked as she shuddered at his touch and her eyes went wide. _What was he doing?_ She tried to keep calm and kept chatting with Lyon as she swatted Gray's hand away, because maybe this wasn't how she wanted it. But she could not win against his determination.

His fingers fleeted back across her skin and he roughly squeeze her inner thigh. Juvia pried his hands off of her one last time, but instead Gray laced his fingers with hers and guided it to her own core. Juvia gasped as he pressed their joint hands against her crotch and rubbed through the fabric. She glanced at Lyon, who was too caught up in his tipsy speech to notice her face contort in pleasure.

_Still, he was right here_.

The bluenette shot Gray another pleading look to stop, but he watched her face fight the embarrassment and anticipation and amused, he slid his fingers under her skirt and all doubt flew out the window.

"Juvia-chan?" Lyon asked right then and Gray intervened.

"You never shut up, do you," he said, to which Lyon scoffed.

"Where's the rest of your half-assed guild anyways?" he taunted, successfully taking Lyon's attention off of the blushing girl.

"Half-assed? Please, Gray, I could defeat you ten times over if I wanted," the older man crossed his arms and as he went on another tangent, Gray leisurely teased Juvia's clit and gave it a pinch.

Juvia tightened her grasp around her mug of beer and squirmed. Unsure of how to redirect her moans, she began chugging the rest of the liquor, the burn in her throat as intense as how good it felt. She felt her head spin, dizzy from how surreal this felt, but Gray plunged one finger into her wet folds, reminding her this was as real as it could get, and Juvia bit down on the cup, moaning through her teeth.

"Juvia are you alright?" Lyon asked again, and Juvia smiled weakly.

"Yes, ah—" Gray entered his second finger, "Juvia's just had a lot to drink, that's all."

Gray's hand began to move faster and more erratically, squelching with her cum and Juvia gripped her skirt hard with one hand while she encouraged Gray to pump her deeper with the other. Gray watched her lips part and her body burn with need, and he thought that he could watch her all night.

Juvia dug her nails into her own thigh as Gray brought her closer and closer to release, and when he added another finger, she moaned aloud and only hoped that her voice would be lost among the hard beat of the music.

Gray wiggled his fingers upward, hitting a sensitive spot and she finally came onto his hands, wet and warm and at that moment nothing mattered—not Lyon sitting there in his own ignorance, not the million bodies breathing the same space because Gray was there, closer than she ever thought they'd be and bringing her to another dimension of pleasure.

Her body shuddered after the release and Juvia slumped against Gray's shoulders, his fingers still inside her warmth and her head light after the rush of adrenaline.

"Juvia-chan!" Lyon said.

Juvia held up a hand in reassurance and sat up straight again, giggling. "Juvia thinks, she's had too much."

"Then I'll take you home," Lyon stood up. "Gray can walk himself home, I'm sure."

Gray opened his mouth to retort, but Juvia beat him to it.

"Will Lyon-sama wait by the front? Juvia will be there shortly."

Lyon seemed reluctant, but left after Juvia nodded in reassurance.

As soon as the white-haired man was gone, she slumped back against Gray and snuggled intohis firm chest. She groaned as he finally pulled his fingers out and brought it to his lips. She blushed madly as she watched him lick it, and out of whim she kissed him hard, the taste of her own sex lingering as they exchanged saliva.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Juvia just wanted to make sure Gray-sama was real," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere, ya know," he slurred again, though he knew she meant something else.

Juvia smiled.

"Juvia knows. She knows."

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled up on her feet, and the room spun around her.

"Gray-sama?"

He tugged her along by the wrist.

"We're getting out of here."

He wasn't sure what this was—

"But the entrance—"

"We're taking the _back_ door."

Juvia blinked.

"We ain't done yet."

—but he decided he could still just watch her face all night, and they could figure it out later, someplace and some time that wasn't here and now.

Gray led her through the crowd, both of them swaying and stumbling into sweaty lovers and faceless bodies, and Juvia felt delirious. Gray's face split into a messy grin and as soon as they opened the back door that led to nameless streets, he said,

"Run."

And Juvia let her heart run to wild places.

* * *

**A/N: **I REGRET NOTHING but I apologize for the mess you just read.

I might actually take it down later, I just wanted to take my mind off of _recent events_ and keep myself preoccupied until tomorrow. Because I'm having a heart attack anxiety attack panic attack all rolled into one it's a wonder I'm still breathing.

_ANYWAYS_

_MEANWHILE_

_Review is love honey buns _


End file.
